Tangled Infinity
by Synthetic Humanity
Summary: Once you've gone far enough, you can't remember it ever being any different. Infinity does that.


_Love,_

Simple yet complex, pure and unquestionable. Love is the thing that keeps you awake at night, keeps you thinking. It makes your dreams sweet, and your days brighter. You were invincible, you had everything you could ever want right in front of you and you thought you could simply grab it whenever you wanted, nobody would ever dare to take what was rightfully yours. You kept your love to yourself and you were content simply being.

At least, you were when you had your delusions to escape to.

But that was before you saw the truth,  
It was beautiful before you saw the truth.

_Becomes Lust,_

Then, you realized the harsh reality of it. Your little dream world shattered and broken right before your eyes and you did nothing to stop it. Denial held you for a long time, you simply couldn't accept what had happened. And love, your love wasn't enough to stop it from happening, your love got you nothing, but you still held on.

But you lost your love.

You just liked to think you still had it.

As your stolen glances took on a new meaning and new thoughts kept you from sleeping, you kept telling yourself it was love, but you weren't convinced.

_Becomes Obsession,_

So, to prove your love to voices in the dark corners of your mind you started a collection. A lock of hair, a photo-graph, anything and everything you could get your hands on was added. You watched her everyday in a quiet oblivion, watching the strands of her hair sway and dance to a song you could not hear with every step she took.

But she didn't walk--  
she _glided_.

And they still didn't believe.

_Becomes Envy,_

Then you saw her, with _him_. It had been so easy to refuse until you actually saw. You couldn't deny it any longer, though you tried to. You constantly went over every single detail of the past few years trying to figure out what went so wrong. Nothing but your own inaction was there, but you pushed it away. This wasn't your fault it was his. He took her from you, he ruined everything.

What was so great-- so special about him?  
Then again, what was so special about _you?_

_Becomes Insanity,_

Something inside you, the something you had been holding onto tightly for a long time now, had been stretched and misshapen. You were slipping slowly and as you scrambled to get a firmer hold, _she_ invaded your mind. She had the nerve to smile at you, to _talk_ to you again after so long, you couldn't take it. You didn't just slip, you let go, you wanted to fall. To spiral down in to the abyss below, to shatter into chaos. There maybe you could be untouchable, maybe there you couldn't be hurt.

But something fell with you.

_Becomes Unbreakable,_

Revenge, sweeter than anything you had ever tasted, sweeter than love. You'd gone mad with a nearly unquenchable thirst, and you was planning on satisfying it. You knew where they'd be when the sun died and the moon began to regain its eternal power. They would die in the peace of twilight. You had to, it was you self-appointed job to know such things. You were determined, you planned it all with the utmost care. It would be her lust for beauty that would kill her, that would kill him. You just gave beauty the proper tools to do its most extravagant job.

A rose.  
A rose the color of snow.

_Becomes Infinite,_

They came in on time, they entered your trap smiling and laughing. You hated him for that. Hated her for that too. As the made their was through the maze of corridors and rooms, something caught her eye. She gasped sofly and made her way towards your gift, he followed slowly. The smile you wore as she bent to pick up the rose was the cruelest imaginable, filled with malicious delight. You knew what was coming, after all it was your doing, but you never imagined it could be so-so delicious. Their screams as the flesh peeled from there bodies, as they were severed and mince in a flambeau of a gory magnitude. You laughed, and laughed, and laughed a beautiful hate-filled laughter. It was done. As you turned to leave, satisfied with your work something caught your eye.

The rose's decapitated head.  
It was burning.  
Burning crimson.

_And you don't fuck around with the infinite.

* * *

_

**Yah...You're better off not knowing. :)**


End file.
